


Knee-high feelings (discontinued)

by linnetburns



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Chris likes feminine things, Chris wears high knee converse, Connor is actually cool and not a mess of emotions, Connor is not religious, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Internalized Homophobia, James has a good mom, James' father sucks, Kev is full of himself, Kevin is not, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nabulungi has two dads, Really just world and character building pratice, awkward crushes, childhood best friends, early 2000s setting, exchange student naba, gotsfala real, kev is highkey religious, mcpriceley is the background pairing for once, mentions of abuse, small town AU, theater kid Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnetburns/pseuds/linnetburns
Summary: A fanfic based off a youtube video where a kid breaks a shed window with a skateboard, the early 2000s, and Knee-high converse.





	1. Chapter 1

Life for James Church had been far from ideal. James found that every day of his life was a bore, a sorrowful repeat of the last. James Church lived in a never-ending storm, one that poured down in insults and beatings from his father. However, when every day was a downpour, James easily found himself used to the rain. Things always seemed to feel eternal, as if they would never change, but behind all the clouds and chaos of James’ life was a little sunshine. Sunshine with the named Christopher Thomas. 

Chris was far from flawless. He had a god awful fashion sense, atop of his hypersensitivity. Yet, to James Church, he was everything and a half! Chris Thomas possessed such gorgeous attributes. He was of a lean, pale of face, with golden blonde tufts of hair and sweet, baby-blue eyes that always seemed to be sparkling. Everything about Chris was angelic, mesmerizing and conflicting for James. 

James Church had never been one to believe in love, his parents were an astounding example of how things could go utterly and completely wrong. He’d never considered romantic attraction or even desire until freshmen year. That’s when his feelings for Chris had gone from a simple adoration to an absolute, indefinite, terribly big crush. 

Love was an incredibly hard thing to understand, James wasn’t sure if he loved, or despised the way Chris Thomas was able to make his heart flutter just by uttering his name. However, James knew for certain the last thing he wanted to do was cut off his ray of sunshine. No matter how hard it had become to think of Chris as his ‘best friend.’

Despite how blissfully unaware of it James was, Chris Thomas could attest to the ‘awkward crush on your best friend’ trope, being mutual. James Church was the sad excuse of a superhero in Chris’ life. Of course, he wasn’t a sad excuse to Chris. James Church was the soft-spoken, sweater wearing, rosary wielding, four-eyed teenage heartthrob in Chris Thomas’ hormonal teenage world. A lot of wonderful things had happened in Chris’ life, there was truly only one event he had ever been truly devastated during, but even then the best thing in his life was still there James Church. James was extremely supportive, despite being overly slate and somber, he had a heart of gold. Every slight laugh or sweet word that left those ideal lips sent Chris into an internal frenzy of emotion. James could be discussing climate change and Christopher Thomas would be utterly smitten with him.

It had been two full years since James had developed his awkward crush upon his best friend. Today of all days marked summers end, so to go out with a bang before another miserable school year, James had scheduled to spend the day with Chris, like he did every day. Even though it wasn’t out of the ordinary for the two boys to spend every waking moment with each other, it was still the ideal way to close off any milestone in either of their lives. Besides, it was exactly hard to walk next door when either of the two unaware lovebirds needed a lift. 

Before James had even reached the door, a blur of blonde locks and hyperactive joy bounded over to him. As per usual, wearing, and overall pulling off, an ear to ear grin. 

“Greetings, James! It’s always a pleasure seeing you here!”

James cursed himself for the way his heart caught in his throat, he shyly adjusted his glasses, nodding in response. Luckily, a silent reply, if any at all was foreseeable behavior from the raven-haired individual. He wasn't quite sure of the reason he still got excited every time Chris was around him, it wasn't like they hadn't been friends his entire life, why now was he a wreck of uncontrollable emotion?  
"James, you're staring off into space," Chris interjected, waking James from his self-reflection.  
"Shit! sorry, yeah uh, what's the plan for today?"  
"James, language!" The blonde crossed his arms with a dainty huff.  
"Fuck off, high-knee converse."  
"you said they suited me!"  
"that's because you're my best friend."  
Chris looked as if he'd burst into tears if he even tried to utter another word, in a split second decision James pressed his hand tenderly to Chris' cheek. Those gorgeous, almost golden eyes peering deeply into the blonde's.  
"Tough guys don't cry, kid." James' shot the other a small grin.  
Chris Thomas had a near-death experience, at least he thought he did, the way his heart was slamming against his chest, how lightheaded he had become, oh gosh, he was going to die.  
"Are... are you okay?" James cocked an eyebrow, shaking Chris gently. The blonde had a firm grip around his heart, stumbling into James' arms for balance as he wheezed slightly, his face flourishing in a scarlet bloom. "Chris?"  
"Oh good lord! Yes, I'm okay." The smaller male glanced up, his eyes twinkling as they melted into the honey-golden pools of James' own.  
"I'm perfectly fine," Chris repeated, with a woozy giggle.  
"So what's the plan for today, Chris!" James hummed, running his hands through the soft locks of daisy-colored hair.  
"I've got a trampoline in my backyard now! My dad and I set it up after you went home yesterday!"  
"you know I'm not fond of sports, Chris." James let Chris go, crossing his arms with a slight huff.  
"awe, I was really looking forward to it..." Chris sighed, feeling as if James had shown him the cold shoulder.  
"Wait, I can watch you, it'll be fun. I love just seeing you have fun!" James broke his usual monotone expression, tossing his arms around Chris once more.

A few bad ideas later, and Chris Thomas had convinced James Church to allow his to use a skateboard upon the jumble of springs and wires which formed the trampoline.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"I've seen it on youtube once before! I'm sure I can do it."  
"You can't even walk outside without almost getting hit by a car." James snickered. It seemed that only Christopher could ever pull a laugh from the cold, dead cavern in James' stomach.  
"You are so mean to me!" Chris huffed, pressing his hands against his hips.  
"Mmm whatever, do it then, if you're so sure of yourself." James taunted, mocking Chris' mannerism as his own hands came to his own hips.  
In summary, the stunt ended in a broken window, the neighbor's window, James' window, his father's window.  
"Fuck."  
The two star-crossed friends fell silent, then James felt his stomach drop, the clouds of his life began to surround him once more, brewing up a fearsome storm as the sound of a door being flung open echoed.  
"James, I-" His sweet little ray of sunshine spoke, yet for once the fog clouding his mind did not quiver in Chris' angelic light.  
"Forget about it... it's fine." James spoke in his usual monotone voice.  
The storm took full effect as soon as the dark grimace upon his father's face came into view. Before the harsh words could be uttered, James answered.  
"It was my fault." The miserable boy mumbled, fiddling with his glasses.  
James was dragged inside, or more so lead, he had long ago learned the consequences of putting up a fight.

James Church was beyond used to waking beaten and bruised, but early? Now that was beyond unpleasant. If there was one thing James hated more than his father it was the first day back. As any angsty teen would, of course. Figuring he needn't bother, the raven-haired teen simply threw on the same attire he always wore. A simple black sweater ripped blue-jeans, and the beloved rosary his mother had gifted him. Of course, James would never have been permitted to use the family car, his only way of transport was the rickety old school bus, and outside of school, the back of Chris' pink bicycle. Christopher had always seemed to prefer feminine colors, fashion, among other things ever since his sister's passing. This often caused James and him to face some unpleasant names and accusations from their fellow peers, nothing the two of them hadn't been used to since middle school. Besides a little bit of teasing wouldn't be removing the only source of happiness James had from his life, by any chance.  
The two met up where they did every morning, in the middle of their two houses, before walking or skipping in Chris' case to the bus stop. However, things were different today, instead of a blissful, warm grin, James was greeted by an onslaught of tears and a bear hug.  
"Chris, it's not that big of a deal."  
"Do you ever shut the hell up?" The blonde made a pathetic attempt at a scowl as water welled in his eyes.  
For once James offered no witty remark to one of Chris' harsher sentence, he tended to have something that would roll off his silver tongue and either shock or offend his best friend, but suddenly, he was rendered speechless.

“We really need to get going. Alright, you can hold me a little bit longer.” James couldn’t hold back the budding grin across his face as Chris clung to him, gently stroking his back, comforting James despite the fact he was in no need of such treatment. James was more than capable of caring for himself, he had adapted to such a lifestyle so long ago he forgot when it became normality. Though he could in every way, shape, and form function without support, affection, or even Chris, he found he much preferred life with these privileges than he did without them.  
Once the dynamic disaster duo had finished hugging it out, they trudged their way to the bus stop, hands intertwined. The reason for this course of action had nothing to do with their bond, or even secret attractions, Chris Thomas just happened to be a klutz and would likely wander into oncoming traffic if James wasn’t hand-in-hand with him. However, it was far from a burden for either of the two participants.  
“So, junior year, huh? Seems like just yesterday you and I were just kids, two stupid kids.” James mused, rubbing the exterior of his companion's hand.  
“Nice to see you have changed that much, Chris.” He taunted with a nudge. There was only a slight nod in response, this was out of the ordinary for the little ray of sunshine James held dear.  
“Look what happened last night wasn’t your fault, or anyone’s really, I took the blame, willingly. Don’t think too much about it, I’m fine. Nothing happened. I promise.”  
The air remained as tense as the two remained silent. Chris had even willingly let go of his friend’s hand, his blue eyes were deadset upon the concrete. Luckily for James, some of the tension was killed as the bus arrived, he allowed Chris to step on first, following close behind. As always he two took a seat together. The first day of the year and James could already feel things taking a turn for the worst.

Unable to talk to his best friend, James tuned into some banter the other kids were discussing, from what he had gathered it was about a transfer student, one from a private, high-end school in a fancy part of Utah. The rumors were absolutely ridiculous.  
“I’ve heard that his hair is so soft the human brain can’t even comprehend it! Like your mind would actually shut down!”  
“I’ve heard he’s actually spoken to god! Can you imagine!”  
“Well, I’ve heard that he’s literally an angel!”  
“Oh please? Rich and handsome? He’s gotta be the antichrist!”  
“No way!”  
“You really think that?!”  
Just then the bus came to a stop, in a rather classy suburb, each house was at the minimum three stories, the stop sign was completely upright and had no graffiti on it, there was even a little bench with a rain-cover next to the sign. The soft click of heels, or at least dress shoes echoed against the steps of the bus before a rather disgruntled and disgusted face appeared.  
The boy had an expression that was a mix between a scowl and a pout, but despite this unpleasant gesture, his features were appealing. With smooth, sleeked back chestnut hair, and eyes that matched fantastically well, as if God had simply gone one swatch down on the color wheel. The figure's skin was a generous cream, just between tan and pale. Along with this, his cheeks seemed to have a natural flush. His frame was slim, slightly curved in every proper place, and his posture was upright and formal.  
After letting out sounds of dismay and discomfort the boy found his way to the only seat open, one next to someone James would consider the worst possible candidate.  
An attractive guy had just sat next to Connor McKinley.


	2. The obligatory mcpriceley chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Connor has strange feelings.

Connor McKinley was far from the perfect religious child his parents had hoped to raise, after his self-discovery in fifth grade his faith began to tank. Now seventeen years of age, and unable to ‘cure’ his homosexuality, Connor had taken interest in theater among other arts.  
Though fully aware of his orientation, Connor Had yet to have a crush since fifth grade. Connor hadn’t even considered another man attractive necessarily until the displeased sad-sap slumped in the bus seat at his side.  
“Oh fuck.”  
“I beg your pardon?!” The brunette gasped, looking as if the boy beside him had just flipped out a blade.  
“Nothing, nevermind!”  
“If you didn’t want me to sit here you could have just-“  
“No, no it’s not that, it’s nothing like that, look I just...”  
Doing as instructed, the taller of the two evils made eye contact. In that moment the brunette was the one becoming concord with strong, indefinite attraction. The boy across from him was certainly a sight like no other. His eyes a turquoise that was of a mix between the pines of an evergreen and the crashing waves of a rowdy ocean. His skin a fair shade of ivory, cheeks decorated in little spots of orange that was only a swatch darker than his bright strands of hair.  
With a soft gulp the brunette attempted to introduce himself.  
“I’m Kevin, Kevin Price!” A soft flush began to map its way across Kevin’s face.  
“Connor McKinley!” The ginger replied, holding out his hand in the hopes of a shake.  
“I refuse to come into contact with you, McKinley.”  
“Okay then, do you carry that book with you everywhere, Kevin?”  
Kevin glanced up, the fine, navy blue leather cover of the mentioned literature resting upon his lap.  
“It’s the Book of Mormon! Only the most enlightening, soul altering, life-changing, mind-freeing experience known to man!”  
The redhead couldn’t resist letting out a harsh cackle at this notion. He had flung his head back in a howl of laughter, tearing prickling at his eyes.  
“N-no way! You don’t a-actually believe anything that book tells you? It nearly ruined my life! With all, it’s bullshit about homosexuality and coffee of all things.”  
The conversation seemed to die at an instance, Kevin was now completely red from anger and embarrassment, his arms had come to secure the book against his chest as his lips curled into a frown. The boy scooted to the very edge of the bus seat with a huff and a scowl. The two hadn’t quite seemed to hit it off.  
Unfortunately, they didn’t part ways after the bus ride either, as a matter of fact, they shared each and every class, even the same lunch period.  
Now, Connor was fond of this, the way Kevin would absolutely burn up if he was teased, corrected, or not treated with the utmost respect was a mix of a comedic gem and downright adorable. The ginger would go out of his way to pick a seat beside or behind Kevin, throwing paper or launching spitballs at the poor brat for attention or a reaction. Luckily for him, there wasn’t a single time the poster-boy didn’t react, sometimes in mere whimpers and other times in full on fits.  
It was now officially going to be an entertaining year.  
Several class periods and moments unflattering attention has taken their toll on Kevin Price. “Connor McKinley so help me, Heavenly Father, I will report you to guidance.” Unlike Kevin Price, Connor didn’t exactly fear authority or ‘Heavenly Father.’ “I thought patience and understanding were a big part of your religion, you’re not really showing of any of these qualities. That’s not very Latter Day Saint of you, Kev.” “Don’t. Call. Me. That.” “Okay, geez, Kev, relax a little won't ya?” Taking several deep breaths, Kevin recollected himself, figuring the less of a reaction he gave Connor, the easier it would be for him to get the ginger to cease and desist. Connor wasn’t quite sure himself why he had taken such a liking to how this high-class brat reacted to his actions, usually, if someone seemed irritated with Connor he’d leave them be. A sort of live and let live philosophy. Yet the way those soft, plush cheeks would flare up, or the almost musical squeals and huffs that escaped Kevin Price were almost godsend. There was simply something alluring about the brunette he was unable to place his finger on. Outside of his physical attributes, the way Kevin acted, despite being entitled, demeaning, and whiny, was attractive. It was like poking a sleeping bear, but instead of getting bitten you got awarded for doing so. As the last bell was about to ring, Kevin Price had mustered the guts to defend himself in a perfect, refined, and dignified way.  
“I feel as if I am entitled to have a word with you, Connor.”  
“You can literally just say ‘can we talk?’” The ginger rolled his eyes. Before Kevin could form a witty reply the bell sounded off, another student pushed him aside, and well into Connor’s chest. The same bright, feverish and overwhelming redness that appeared to flare against Kevin’s cheeks at each tease or taunt McKinley threw his way returned tenfold. Without another word the brunette attempted to make a departure, however, he was now fully aware the other has subconsciously wrapped their arms around him. “Let go of me!” Kevin pouted slightly, however, made no attempt to escape any further, it was kind of warm and cozy being held, he’d never felt quite such an embrace before. Connor followed suit, however, allowing the other to fall from his hold. “I’ll see you around, Kev. I’m hanging out with a few friends at He diner after school, maybe you can tag along if your parents even let you leave the house after school hours!” “That was uncalled for! And don’t you ever call me ‘Kev’ again!”

“Whatever see you around, Kev.” Connor said cheekily, sliding the taller boy a piece of paper, before continuing his leave.  
Kevin glanced down, somehow becoming an even darker shade of red as he realized he had been given the redhead’s phone number.


	3. The Nabulungi introduction because I love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Mormon church has just changed its policies on lgbt rights! This is truly amazing and I win for me and fellow lgbt youth! Of course those already set on the ideologies won’t change over night but this is serious progress! I’m so fucking gleeful! Though it’s just the baptism policies it’s a step in the correct direction. As this fic takes place in the early 2000s this will not impact it however. But this isn’t about a fan base this is about real fucking achievement and progress in the world, I couldn’t be happier!

Certain things couldn’t be controlled, such things were weather, attraction, fate, and Chris Thomas’ conflicting schedule with his best friend’s. Seeing that they only had one class together, in a cliche and dramatic fashion, the two felt worlds apart.  
Worst of all what they shared was the utter bane of James’ existence, physical ED.  
James was the polar opposite of a sports fan, his father being to blame for that. Now, it wasn’t that he was terrible at sports, he was a long-shot from that. James had a real natural gift for the athletic spectrum, impeccable reflexes, spot on hand-eye coordination, a strong arm and an unbelievable sprint. Yet that didn’t change his outlook on competitive physical activity.  
His father was extremely pushy if that was even the proper word for the intense emphasis on his desire for James to ‘excel’, at basketball. Ever since James Church could walk he was being groomed into his father’s perfect star athlete.  
Despite being athletically inclined, James had a true passion for art. Sculptures, paintings, photography, mere sketches, any freedom to create and express was utter bliss. Yet not a soul outside of his father knew about this passion, and his father was determined to nip this passion in the bud.  
Not even Chris was aware of the secret desire and admiration for art James held.  
“Two art classes? Don’t you have better things to do? You have to take more than two AP classes, James, you’re hurting your own future.”  
“Look, Chris, there are other ways to get up your grade, like housing an exchange student.” James rolled his eyes, pointing out a rather small and tarnished form for the exchange program.  
“Funny you should mention that after today I won’t be in your PE course, I’m housing an exchange student, she arrives tomorrow, I’ll be switching schedules to better fit hers.” Chris avoided eye contact like the plague.  
“And you’re just now telling me this? You don’t tell me anything anymore! I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other!” James seemed almost angry, for once in his life James showed a hint of an emotion outside of sorrow or the rare spouts of joy he experienced around Chris. His hands curled up into fists, causing his sweater sleeves to bend into the touch. “...are you fucking kidding me?!”  
“It’s not exactly a secret, I just figured I wouldn’t need to bring it up until she got here...”

“And why is that? Why did you figure it wouldn’t matter that my best friend is housing some strange girl in his house? Did you think I’d just be fine with her randomly showing up? Just oh a new neighbor I had no idea about? Housing a strange woman isn’t going to replace your sister and it certainly isn’t going to reverse how your parents feel about you for not visiting her on her death bed, Christopher!”

“James...” Chris couldn’t get out another word before his baby-blue eyes were flooded with hot, unforgiving tears.  
“Look, you can’t bring her back and you can’t replace her, why do you always have to try and fix your past when we could have a future together? Why does it always have to be about your grades or your mistake? I don’t care about your past, that doesn’t change who you are or what you mean to me? Why don’t you just let your past go?”  
“I-I don’t know James? Why don’t you just ask your dad not to-“ Chris was unable to finish the sentence, instead he simply hung his head and took a step back.  
“I’ll see you at the last bell, I guess.” Chris whimpered, beginning to slowly make the journey to his next class.  
James was utterly shocked, not with Chris’ behavior but his own, he had never blown up like that over something so minuscule, or even at all, James was hardly ever visibly angry. Worst of all he had blown up at the only thing he’d ever cared for, someone he thought he’d loved, someone he did love.  
“Holy shit, James your turning into your father!” He scolded himself, partnered with a rough slap across the face.  
Knowing if anyone found out he’d be dead, wasn’t w fact that deterred James from replacing his last period with a deep, long awaiting self-reflection in the boy’s restroom.  
Chris Thomas has never even imagined James yelling at him, in any circumstance at all! He was absolutely distraught, not even upset with James as much as he was stunned and concerned. Had he done something? Was this all his fault? Was the exchange program really that big of a deal, was James jealous? Was it possible that James Church was actually jealous of somebody else for spending time with him? It was an utter fantasy to thing James Church was possibly in love with him.

As night fell a large movie van arrived at the Thomas residence. A lovely girl, ebony skin, bouncing curls, and a bright smile exited the vehicle, carrying only two bags and a small suitcase.  
“You must be Chris, that is rather funny I thought you were blonde!”  
“I’m James Church, his best friend. I’m here to let you know I live just a house down, I expect for you to treat Chris with nothing but respect.”  
“James! Come on! Don’t mind him, something has gotten into him, he’s usually not like this at all. I’m not sure what’s up with him lately!” Chris tugged his best friend aside, staring deeply into James’ eyes.  
“What the hell man? What are you even doing here?” Chris almost spat, both shocked and rather pleased by the sudden desperate attention James was offering him.  
“Am I not allowed to walk next door? I do believe you told me ‘come over anytime you need to, you’re my favorite person James.’” The raven-haired male stuck out his tongue.  
“It’s late and you’re being rude! Why don’t you just stick your nose somewhere else! You’re acting completely ridiculous.” Chris huffed, returning to his guest.  
“Nabulungi, this is James, James, Nabulungi.” The blonde bit his lip nervously, as James turned and walked off in a huff.  
“It was a pleasure meeting your boyfriend, Chris.”  
“B-boyfriend? What no it’s nothing like that?”  
“But he’s so protective of you if he isn’t your boyfriend surely he has a crush on you! I would know I’m a love expert !.”  
“I-oh Nabulungi really it’s not like that at all!”  
“There is no way anyone who acts like that isn’t totally and completely in love with you, that boys got it bad, Chris! It’s so obvious! Oh wow, I’m so happy for the two of you! Do you like him back! Oh please tell me you do! That be absolutely adorable, two best friends who live next door! Why did you never tell me he likes you in your letters!” The ebony beauty let out a squeal and she grabbed Chris’ petit hands, spinning him around as she skipped and squealed.  
“Because he doesn’t like me, Nabulungi! And so what if I like him! It wouldn’t change anything!”  
“I cannot believe my best American friend has a crush! My fathers would be so proud of you!”  
“Oh dear!”

After leading Naba to the room that had once belonged to his sister, assisting her in her unpacking and making sure his guest was comfortable, Chris stomped over to the house next door.  
“James Church come down here this instant!” The petit male mumbled at the window belonging to his not-so-sweetheart.  
“What do you want, aren’t you busy with your girlfriend?” James peered around the corner of his window, wearing a harsh frown.  
“James Church, pull your act together this instant or so help me, God-“  
“What are you going to do? Cry until I feel bad an apologize?”  
“Sounds like a plan to me! We both know you’ll feel and in two minutes flat!” Chris accused, matter-of-factly.  
“Look, I’ll apologize for the comments about your sister, but everything else was totally reasonable and called for!”  
Chris tapped his foot, crossing his arms as he gave James a disapproving grimace. Which wasn’t very scary as his cheeks were flushed and puffed out, like a cold being denied a toy on a shopping trip with his mother.  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry!”  
“Are you really?”  
“Yes, Chris I’m sorry and I was wrong, what else do you want a kiss on the cheek?”  
“That sounds nice, actually.” Chris teased, twirling a lock of his hair.  
“Dear God, Chris!” James flushed, sticking his head back out of view, however, try as he might, was unable to hold back a bright smile.

“Do you maybe wanna hang out with Naba and me for a bit? I’d really like to spend some time with my best friend!”  
“Okay, just let me put on pants!”  
“You’re not wearing pants?”  
“Who wears pants when they’re upset?!”  
“Fair point.”  
In a matter of a minute, James was next door, with his best friend and a bubbly exchange student who was babbling about how excited she was to be in the Americas. The girl was able to go into great detail of her homelands and those she met in her time there, about her fathers, and her late mother, all while making room for the others to talk. Chris was eager to contribute to the conversation whereas James would simply scoff or add in an eye roll or two.  
James was a work in progress, socially, but Chris couldn’t name a single person he loved more than the monotone, snide, passive-aggressive male.  
Chris found himself comfortably snuggled in between James’ arm and on his lap, melting into the warmth of his best friend.  
“You two are ever so close!” Nabulungi taunted, flashing Chris a wink.  
James of course, being a total fool, registered this as flirting. His grip on Chris tightened, causing the blonde to squeal.  
“James!”  
“Hmm? Did I do something wrong?”  
Chris was far from shocked to receive a cheeky response, he simply sighed and relaxed back into the embrace.  
As the sunset, the three newfound, well not exactly friends, but mutuals found peace in each other’s company. Nabulungi was, of course, the first asleep. Hell, Chris wasn’t even sure if James ever got any sleep. “She’s not that bad, huh?” “Yeah, sure, whatever makes you happy.” James scoffed, as to be expected. “You know you’ll always be my favorite person, no matter what, right?” “You mean that?” “With all of my heart.”


	4. The gangs all here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where everyone comes together. Ft. Love at first sight.

Now, contacting Connor McKinley after what he had done was absolutely stupid, but contacting him the night afterward would have been pitiful, undignified, the lowest of the low, snooping into the very bottom of the barrel. The very thought of contacting Connor at all made Kevin’s stomach churn.  
That was exactly why the first thing Kevin had done after dinner was dial that number he was given. Shyly twirling the curly phone cable upon his index finger.  
Each moment that past only caused the uptight brunette to draw more nervous. Why on God’s green earth was he even contacting someone he wanted to hate. Why on God’s green earth could he not bring himself to hate Connor McKinley.  
As the ringing on the other line carried on, Kevin could feel a knot in his stomach.  
“Hello?” A voice belonging to an older woman answered the phone.  
“Hi, uh this is Kevin Price, from school.”  
“HONEY, ARNOLD HAS A FRIEND!”  
“Huh?!”  
“Hi, Kev! I’m assuming Connor gave you my number as a joke! He was going on and on about how cute you were at lunch and how he was totally going to play hard to get and mess with you! But he said I wasn’t supposed to tell you that! Oh, wait!”  
“Who is this?” Kevin couldn’t help but grin to himself, his face returning to the scarlet it was when he had first spoken to Connor at the mere idea of the ginger playing ‘hard to get.’  
“I’m Arnold Cunningham! But you can call me your new best friend!”  
“Tell me everything you know about Connor McKinley and you have yourself a deal!”  
Two days had passed of the same cycle, Connor teasing Kevin, only for Kevin Price to go home and speak to the very person Connor had meant to burden him with.  
“We should talk in person sometime, Cunningham!”  
“There’s a great burger joint not too far from school!”  
“Sounds great, once again, a pleasure doing business with you!”  
Of course in an all too typical dramatic fashion, Connor McKinley was rather fond of this designated meeting spot as well.  
As soon as the bundle of self-absorbed beauty bounded through the door he was pulled behind a booth, by a gushing Arnold Cunningham.  
“What’s going on!” Kevin exclaimed an expression that conveyed he had about fainted from shock.  
“Over there, two booths down by that blonde kid and the guy with the glasses! See her! Oh goodness, she’s beautiful, Kev! Absolutely stunning.”  
Arnold Cunningham had of course easily been overtaken by the bright bound of curls know as Nabulungi Hatimbi. She was simply gorgeous as previously mentioned, however, Kevin’s eyes had been drawn to a familiar shade of red.  
“You didn’t tell me Connor was going to be here! Oh my gosh!”  
“If I told you he came here every day you would have shown up, but Kev! None of that matter, look at her she’s like a latte!”  
“You probably shouldn’t say that to her...”  
Now the two of them were both not-so-comfortably hidden behind a booth, starring at the two different objects of affection.  
“Hey, if I talk to Connor for you do you think you could speak to that pretty girl for me?”  
“Absolutely not, Cunningham! I rather die than tell Connor McKinley I think he’s the most attractive person alive, besides I don’t even like men!”  
Arnold simply gave Kevin a blank, disapproving stare at the outlandish proclamation.  
“Okay, Kev! I guess we should just get something to eat!”  
Within the first few minutes of taking a seat, across from the prior mentioned beautiful girl, Kevin Price was in for a treat.  
“Fancy seeing you around here, Kev.”  
“I told you not to call me that...”

Without hesitation, the redhead ruffled Kevin’s hair, a big cheeky grin from ear to ear upon his face as he did so.  
“Oh boy, your hair is really messy today, Kev. Maybe you can” the ginger turned his head to the side dramatically and with a wink finished his sentence, “come back to my place and I can fix it for you.”  
“Screw off, McKinley, we both know you don’t like me.” Kevin retorted. 

 

Nabulungi’s attention was of course diverted to this.  
“Chris, are those two also in love? They seem to have a very odd way of showing....who is that!”  
The bundle of joy lit up ten times her natural bubbly glow. Her eyes batted as they came to rest on the unconventionally handsome, in her eyes at least, form of Arnold Cunningham.  
“He is certainly cute!”  
“Kevin Price? I’ve only known him for two days but I’m certain he likes men.” James snickered.  
“No no not the skinny white boy! The boy with the curly hair, natural charm, and glasses!”  
“One of those things isn’t like the others, Naba.” Chris snickered.  
“We must go speak to them! I wish to make more friends!” This, of course, wasn’t false, and the way Nabulungi cheerfully clapped her hands was impossible to say no to.

In a matter of fifteen minutes all six unlikely friends sat in one booth. Chris has, of course, retreated to the comfort of James’ lap to avoid clutter and provide more space for Connor, who was carelessly propping his feet up on the table, much to Kevin’s dismay. Arnold was far more than comfortable being crushed between his best friend and the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes upon. They already seemed to be forming a happy family.

Like this the first few weeks of the school year zipped by, six friends, six unlikely, absolutely odd friends. James has even begun to warm up to Nabulungi  
As September came to a close it seemed as if this year would actually be the worst year of any of the companions’ lives. As a matter of fact things were even looking up for James.

It had been an all too typical meet up at the diner until Chris had fallen asleep in James’ lap, James had the honor of carrying him home. He even found himself sharing a few unbiased words with Nabulungi.  
“So, you really like Chris, huh?”  
“...a lot yeah, but it’s nothing special, we’re just friends!”  
“Friends, who are comfortable sitting in each other’s laps?”  
“Chris is just overly comfortable with me, it’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Alright, James. But I don’t think Chris feels like you’re just his friend.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Hmm?” Nabulungi simply gave James a sweet smile, he knew exactly what she meant.

It was a chilly autumn Saturday, the gang of six were all meeting up at the lake located just a few miles into the woods behind Connor’s house.  
“This place is incredible I’m telling you!” Connor chuckled, guiding Kevin by holding his hand as the others trailed behind.  
“There’s nothing incredible about getting your expensive shoes dragged through the mud!” Kevin pouted, making sure Connor could hear his displeasure.  
“I can always carry you if it’s really that bad!” The ginger teased, flashing Kevin his signature wink.  
Kevin returned the favor with his signature huff and red face.  
“You two really are just head over heels for each other huh!”  
“Oh please, Connor is the worst thing to have ever happened to me.” Kevin rolled his eyes, letting out a sharp “Hmph!”

The six bounded into the endless skyline of evergreen complemented by the sea of orange, mahogany, and yellow. The soft crunch of leaves and twigs echoing as the unstoppable force of companions came closer to the end of their adventure. 

 

The lake was, well incredible, water crystal clear, yet full of wildlife, lilypads creating a pattern in the water. Buzzing bugs and leaping frogs created a sweet natural rhythm. The sunlight melted in sweet pools of light against the ripples of the water, the sweet aroma of fall becoming almost overwhelming in the air.

“I’m telling you, the best place in existence right here!”  
There was no witty or even snarky remark from a single member of the group, just simple awe.

“Connor it’s...amazing!”  
“That’s what I was saying while you were whining about getting a little dirty!”  
“Do you two ever not bicker?” The voice of James Church interjected, the figure owning the voice brushing his hair back.  
“If you don’t like our company you could go wander off with Christopher and make out!” Kevin snickered, receiving an approving nudge from Connor.  
“Not too shabby, Price.”  
“Oh, knock it off, Con.” As per any interaction with Connor McKinley, Kevin turned scarlet.  
In response, James simply crossed his arms, unaware that Chris himself was rather embarrassed by the taunt. Nabulungi, however, was fond of the idea, the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker, to assure her two best friends were both happy and that she’d have time to spend with Arnold. A perfect ploy spoken by the not so perfect Kevin Price.  
“Maybe we should split off into pairs! That way we can all explore more of the area! Whichever pair comes back with the most exciting objects or even pictures wins! Like an improve scavenger hunt!” The bubbly angel suggested, gleefully clapping her hands.  
“I don’t know...” James adjusted his glasses, yet feeling a gentle tug at his sleeve, only to glance down and see the pleasant sight of a beaming, grinning blonde, it was hard to say no.  
“James, it’ll be fun, worth a shot really, you and I can do anything better than Connor and Kev!”  
“I beg your pardon!”  
“Relax, Kev! It’ll be all the more worth it when we rub their defeat in their faces!” Connor assured his unlikely companion.  
“So I take it everyone already has a partner, I suppose that leaves just me and Arnold! Wonderful!”  
Each group was assigned a certain path, James and Chris were to wander deeper into the woods then the other two, making sure they were secluded and out of sight, almost as if Nabulungi had planned it that way.  
About an hour in and all the two boys had collected were a couple of shiny rocks, a feather from a blackbird, and sore feet.  
“James, look!” Chris was practically glowing with excitement, his finger guiding the other’s gaze to a tiny lizard.  
“If we both go on either side of it we should be able to capture it, no problem!”  
James simply nodded, creeping around to the opposite side of the slithery creature, Chris crawling to the other side.  
“Gotcha!” The blonde squealed delightfully.  
They were both unaware of how close they were when they began to rise to their feet, noses brushing, James’ glasses bouncing off the rim of his cheeks. It was the perfect opportunity to take what he had wanted to for years. Hesitantly, placing the lizard onto his lap, Chris cupped the cheeks of his closest, dearest friend.  
“Holy shit never mind I can't do it!”  
However, James had not an ounce of fear or cowardice in his mind or actions. He gently crashed their lips together, smiling gently under the kiss. Within mere seconds the two had pulled away, chuckling nervously and avoiding all possible eye contact.  
“We should probably get back to the others.”  
“Yeah, totally.” Chris couldn’t help but smile like a fool.  
“James... I uh, like you a lot.”  
“So you....you love me?” James chuckled, adjusting his glasses slightly.  
“Yeah, that’s a perfect word to describe it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy to be receiving the support I am! I’ve been working on improving my writing along with keeping up my muse. So it means the world to me. If you care to message me outside of AO3, please message me on Instagram @antikevinprice


	5. The slightly Arnaba chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabulungi is a love expert.

“So, Arnold, how is life treating you, friend!” The all too beautiful, although be it nervous, Nabulungi inquired.  
Arnold was hunched over, collecting more than a few pretty flowers, humming to himself joyfully.  
“Oh, well I met this really pretty girl. Heh, it’s you by the way you’re the very pretty girl!”  
“You’re very straight forward, Arnold!” Nabulungi couldn’t hold back an adorable fit of giggles as the flowers were handed to her.  
“They’re pretty and delicate, like you!” Arnold blushed, far deeper than Nabulungi.  
“You’re very attractive, Arnold Cunningham!” Nabulungi retorted, giving an affectionate smirk.  
“Wow, you’re really pretty! Like a latte! Kev said I shouldn’t say that to you!”  
“Kevin Price never knows what he’s talking about, anyone who tries to teach Arnold Cunningham not to be himself is a fool and a phony! Besides his mouths been too close to Connor’s to have anything good coming out of it!”  
“Nagasaki you’re the best!” Arnold giggled, tease still dripping down his cheeks, yet a smile outshined them all.  
“We still need to work on that name thing, but you’ve gotten it right three times now!”

After a few more flowers, a beetle, and another kiss on the cheek, the two decided it was time to head back.

 

The two were, of course, the first to return, soon to be met by the gleeful pair of Chris and James, who were holding hands and skipping. It was clear James was doing this to entertain the smaller male, but he seemed cheerful nonetheless.  
“We found a lizard!” Chris chirped, beaming joyfully.  
“And a few shiny rocks, I also found out that Chris had a cru-“ James yelped as a pink sneaker smashed against his foot.  
“Crucial project due on Monday, yeah, James, thanks for reminding me!”  
“Mmhmm.” Nabulungi snorted, rolling her eyes teasingly.  
“What subject?” Arnold inquired, naively as ever.  
“Doesn’t matter, where are Kev and Connor.” Chris rubbed the back of his head with his spare hand, allowing the lizard to climb onto his shoulder.  
“Speak of the devil!”

For once the racket of Connor and Kevin entering the same vicinity wasn’t bickering or teasing, instead, the two were chuckling. Connor had an arm wrapped around Kevin’s should, the other hand in his pocket as Kevin continued his story.  
“You seriously talked back to an authority figure? Kevin Price being disrespectful?”  
“Yes! But I prayed for six weeks every night before bed afterward!”  
“Six?!”  
“SIX!”

Connor slowly snaked his hand from his pocket, ruffling Kevin’s hair until it was a silky mess of fluffy brown.  
“Connor! Cut it out.” The brunette let out a sweet giggle, shoving Connor gently to the side.  
“Get used to it, I love to mess up your perfect pretty hair!”  
“Can you too not have verbal sex in front of us?”  
“Says the guy...” Connor lowered his voice, like a child quoting a curse word for the first time “holding hands!”

James simply, as per usual huffed, letting go of Chris’ hand much to the blonde’s displeasure.  
“You two are the actual worst.” James huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Mm no, that’s just Kev.”  
This earned Connor an affectionate punch in the shoulder.  
“Kev and I happen to be much better friends than you and Christopher, likely because we don’t make out.” Connor teased.  
“Who told you that!?” Chris turned a feverish red, shoving his face under James’ typical blank sweater to hide his embarrassment.  
The entire group fell silent, Connor and Nabulungi exchanging knowing glances.  
“Nobody told me about anything until now.” The freckled misfit snickered despite his attempt to remain serious.  
“So you two are seriously...”  
“I’m so proud!” Nabulungi squealed, skipping in circles and clapping her hands.  
“It’s truly a blessed day! Can I be the best woman! I’ve never been to a wedding before!”  
“It’s not that serious we just kissed once in the woods!” Chris mumbled from underneath the comfort of James’ chest.  
“Nobody is actually shocked by this right? We’re just shocked that Chris was the one to spill about it.” Connor snickered, ruffling Kevin’s hair again in a celebratory manner.  
“Was it required that you messed up my hai-“ Kevin was caught off by a smooth finger to his lip.  
“Absolutely, Kev.”  
“This is so wonderful! My best American friend is in love! Now we must simply wait for Kevin and Connor to admit how they feel about each other and we’re all set!”  
“There is nothing between us!” As per usual, Kevin price was red in the face and upset.

“Even if you aren’t totally in love with me, which you are, are you still spending the week with me? I mean your busy, rich, amazing parents are too busy for you and everything.”  
“You don’t have to be ruder about it, why are we changing the subject anyway?”  
Chris was very glad they had changed the subject, but he wasn’t coming out of James’ sweater anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short! Busy with school courses and everything! I promise I’ll start getting longer ones out once finals are complete. Also it’s tech week so!!


	6. The Xbox chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Price really bonds with Connor McKinley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my best friend for thinking my ironic plot of Kevin breaking Connors Xbox during kinky sex was funny (this chapter isn’t nsfw.)  
> Also it’s techweek I’ll be busy until 8pm every day but I promise I’m trying to get out as many chapters as possible.

Kevin Price has wealthy parents, he was always given what he wanted, a car on his sixteenth birthday, which he deemed far too fancy to drive to a public school, expensive clothing, a personal stylist, anything he could ask for. Anything except bonding time with them. So he found himself, drenched in an aggressive downpour, outside of no other than Connor McKinley’s door.  
Now it wasn’t that Kevin’s parents wouldn’t trust him home alone, the self-absorbed, though be it, sensitive brunette simply enjoyed company, and he finally had someone’s company to treasure.  
Now Connor’s home was absolutely nothing compared to what the practical religious diva was used to. Though not falling apart at the seems there were only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a single kitchen, a living room, and a dining room.  
Connor, however, could live without luxury. His house was usually a mess, hell Connor wouldn’t clean for his mother, he only ever tidied up for a special occasion, and Kevin Price was beyond special. Connor simply wanted to stare into his hazel eyes and dissolve, not that he’d say that to Kevin though! Pfft, Kevin Price didn’t like him, matter of fact he didn’t like Kevin Price, he was just a very pretty brat, a very pretty brat he invited to spend an entire week in his home, alone, the two of them together. He was redder than his hair just daydreaming about it. Lost in his thoughts it wasn’t until the sixth knock he noticed his guest had arrived. Tossing the leftover garbage in a closet, he bolted for the door. “Connor McKinley if you don’t open your damn door this instant I’m going to have your hide!” The door slammed open, almost knocking the brat off his feet, only to be caught in Connor’s arms. Imagine that, a typical romance story where the brave knight almost kills the prince, just to save him in the nick of time. Well, maybe it was never the knight’s fault the beauty was in danger, but hey, Connor wasn’t perfect. He prided himself on that.

“It took you long enough.” Kevin pouted, his arms crossed, nose turned up as he sauntered inside.  
Now, as much of a downright ass Kevin was currently being, Connor couldn’t help but find him immensely attractive, the kind of attractive you’d want to pin up against your wall. like a poster and make-out with. Not that Connor ever thought about kissing Kevin Price. It wasn’t as if he was kept up every evening thinking about the likely heterosexual, Mormon poster-boy, a role model. Kevin Price was the ideal teenager, for parents at least. Connor had never seen an ‘X’ on a single paper the brunette was handed back. Kevin Price just reeked of perfection, and damn the kid was aware of it too.  
The perfect brat even excelled in Physical Ed. At least, Connor assumed, it was really hard to focus on anything else when someone as naturally, well gifted in the lower backside Kevin Price was when he was wearing shorts and-  
“Are you even listening to me, Connor?!”

“Of course I’m not, you’re likely going off about how you’re intelligent and I’m a dirty lowlife who can’t compete.”  
“Look, I need you to be asleep by nine o’clock, no funny business!” Kevin rambled as the two of them climbed the stairs.  
“Uh huh.”  
“You and I will also study an hour a night, maybe your greats will improve.”  
“My grades are fine, Kev.”  
“Cs aren’t ‘fine,’ Connor.”  
“Whatever you say!” Connor rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he pushed open the door to his room.

“Don’t forget to-hmph!” The brunette lost his train of thought as he was rather harshly pinned against Connor’s wall, trying his hardest not to get his frail legs tangled in the wires connecting to endless consoles and a television.  
“Do you ever shut up, smartass?”  
“No, not really, dumbas-“ Kevin’s rather weak comeback was silenced by a pair of rather, much to his surprise, soft lips.  
The brunette flushed, darker than ever before, his face was likely radiating heat as the two clashed lips.  
Kevin nervously snaked an arm around Connor’s neck, letting out a sweet whimper as the kiss continued.  
“D-don’t bite me, a-asshole!” Kevin let out a feeble whisper between rather aggressive kisses.

A bit too lost in the moment the brunette tripped over a wire, grunting as shards of black plastic surrounded him.  
“Fuck!” Connor almost growled.  
“It’s not my fault you wanted to tongue fuck me over your Xbox!”  
The two sat in awkward silence, Kevin touched his sleek, kiss-sore lips, the two burst into laughter.  
“Whatever, rich boy, just buy me a new one.” Connor sighed, a chuckle still caught in his throat as he helped the taller male rise to his feet.  
“You weigh like ten pounds how did you even manage to break it?”  
“Piss off, Connor. You’re a lot more pleasant when you aren’t talking!”  
Taking this as an invitation to continue, the ginger tossed Kevin onto the velvety sheets of his twin-sized bed.  
Laying down beside him, Connor patted his lap demandingly, giving the other a cheeky smirk.  
“You’re kidding, right? You’re not even going to pin me down?”  
“Already did, why are you so desperate to lose control, you kinky bastard? We’re literally just kissing. Besides you owe me, fatass!”  
Kevin huffed, straddling the other's hips, gently kissing Connor once more, only to be flipped over on his back, being met with a grinning, and snickering face.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
“I enjoy making things needlessly complicated, I guess I take after you!”

Kevin simply sighed, knowing he wouldn’t have room for another reply, his lips were soon sealed shut but the perfect matching pair.  
“I’m deadass so pissed about my Xbox, Kev,” Connor whispered between pecks.  
“You can at least call me a pet name while you soil my lips with your own.”  
“I’m still pissed about my Xbox, babe.”  
“Good enough!” Kevin couldn’t help but hold back a giggle.

After about an hour of rather unromantic kissing, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arm.  
Connor McKinley had never considered sleeping before twelve o’clock before, but it was far too easy to bury your face in gentle, smooth, sweet-smelling locks of hazel and pass out.

Later waking up, only to discover he had slept in, Kevin Price had a heart attack at seventeen.  
“Connor! We’re late! By two hours, we’ve missed a period and a half!”  
“Okay, then we just won’t go?”  
“You can’t possibly be serious!”  
“Your parents didn’t leave you the car, did they? You walked here right? We’re staying home, Kev. Like it or not. You owe me for the Xbox anyways.”  
“Shut up!” Kevin growled, yet he hadn’t bothered distancing himself from Connor’s arms quite yet, they were rather comfortable.  
“Alright, Kev. I’m getting another hour of sleep, not letting go of you either.” The ginger practically puffed out, ruffling Kevin’s hair, even pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kevin admitted defeat, practically melting into Connor’s beyond comfortable grasp.

The second round of slumber ended with Connor waking first, leaving one arm wrapped around his unlikely lover, the other using his phone to describe in detail what had happened to Nabulungi.  
Admittedly, Kevin Price was pretty fucking gorgeous, but with his hair a mess and his eyes shut, combined with the absolutely lovely mix of him being silent, he looked absolutely stunning in Connor’s arms.  
His snores were kitten like of nature, his breathing calm, thin, almost unnoticeable.  
Kevin Price was far more enjoyable at rest then awake, this was a fact in Connor’s book.  
After another fifteen minutes, the sleeping beauty yawned, stretching and sprawling his limbs out over Connor’s chest.  
“You’re not going to tell anyone about this are you?"  
“Kevin, I have been doing exactly that for thirty minutes.”  
“Oh Heavenly Father! Connor if my parents find out I’m going to be in so much trouble! You literal demon! I swear I’m going to-“ once again, one of Kevin’s fits was cut short by a gentle touch of the lips.  
“Relax, I only told Nabulungi, the worst that will happen is our other friends know about it, it’s not like they’re going to tell your parents, or that they’ll care what a few homeless looking teenagers have to share.”  
Kevin chuckled sadly. “You’re right, my parents hardly even have time to spend with me.”  
“A loss on their part. Look at that, it’s last period. Wasn’t sleep a lot more enjoyable than anything you could do in that hell hole?”  
“I refuse to ever tell you that you were right, Connor.”

“Alright. Whatever makes you happy. What do you want to do?”  
“Nothing in particular, as long as it allows me to lay in your arms a bit longer!” Kevin whispered gleefully, pressing his face to Connor’s chest, guiding the ginger’s arms around his waist.  
“You really just need attention constantly, don’t you.”  
“I will actually die if you let go of me right now.”  
“Mm, okay. Fair point. Just a bit longer.”  
“Ten minutes, just to play it safe, Con!”

Kevin Price has honestly lost touch with religion lately, because by God if Connor McKinley wasn’t a demon sent to ruin his life, homosexuality couldn’t possibly be a sin.  
Connor was loving, though he often showed a tough guy personality, he had a heart of gold. Along with this, he was able to read Kevin like a book, he understood each mannerism, every shake, and shiver. By god Connor just knew, and he was the best thing to happen to Kevin Price since, oh he was beyond compare actually. Connor McKinley was a religion. The scriptures could be found in his freckled flesh, salvation could be discovered in his eyes, he was heaven on earth. Best of all this religion involved Kevin price himself being worshiped, and that was certainly something he was onboard with. “Hey, I hate to say this, like it is actually painful for me to say this but, I love you, a whole lot, Connor,” Kevin admitted, from the comfortable position of his lover’s arms. “Thanks! You aren’t half bad yourself!” Kevin, of course, flushed with anger and embarrassment. “Okay, okay I love you too. You’re terrible and taking jokes though.” “Mmhmm. I can always go home” “You’d be back within an hour.” “...yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like a corny wattpad fanfic, I'm rather used to writing more in the horror genre, forgive me, I wanted to expand my range!


End file.
